Like a surgeon
by KODfreak
Summary: Al Yankovic achieves his life long dream of becoming a doctor. On his first day, he meets two brothers, and a woman who makes him enjoy himself. I wanted to do another weird Al story.


Al finally made it through med school. Somehow he made it through. He always wanted to be a doctor, and finally he was, though he made a mistake or two every now and then. He walked into the hospital. It was his first day.

"Oh hi there! You must be doctor Yankovic. I have your first assignment today." The lady at the front desk said. "You have to check on two boys in one of the rooms. Also, there is a nurse in there who if new here, and she might need your help.

"Alright." Al said quietly. He walked over to the room where they boys were. It was Huey and Riley, both with broken arms and legs.

"So what are you two boys in for?" Al asked.

"Well, see my gay ass brotha and I were fighting, and He flanked me, so I didn't give him the pleasure and jumped down the stairs."

"That's a lie, Riley! I kicked you down and I lost my balance!" Huey yelled.

"Hey hey hey boys! Now that's enough. There are people trying to get some much needed rest. Now, where is this new nurse?" Al asked.

"Right over here." A voice said. Al turned and his eyes widened, for it was a young woman who was dressed like an 80's punk girl, the kind he liked. She had the blue surgeon coat and hat that Al did, but she had hers zipped open, and she was wearing black clothing and lots of silver chains. She wore dark glasses, and her lipstick stood out on her soft, white skin. Her hair was peach colored, and looked frizzy like a punk girl's hair does. Al stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh hello? I'm not comfortable being stared at." She said.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I'm doctor Yankovic." Al said shaking her hand. He was attracted to her.

"Whatever dude, I'll just do whatever you say. Oh and by the way, nice glasses."

Al blushed a little.

"Uh thanks. So uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Carrie."

"Okay Carrie. I will explain how to cater to the injured." Al said walking up to Riley, hoping to impress Carrie.

"First you must ask what the patient wants. What do you want, young man?" Al asked Riley.

"I want you to shut the fuck up and leave!" Riley yelled.

"The patient is in distress. So that's why we have this curtain thingy!" Al said quickly surrounding Riley with the curtain. Carrie giggled.

"Aye! Let me out of here!" Riley yelled.

"You see? That's all you need to know."

"What kind of doctor are you?" asked Huey.

"See these cotton balls? If we just SHOVE THEM IN HERE!"Al said shoving cotton balls in Huey's mouth.

"hhhhmmmmmyyy! I cmmmmmttt brrrrrthhhhh." Huey muffled. Carrie laughed even harder.

"It makes him shut up." Al said. "Oh sorry, lost track of time. I gotta go."

"Wait! Do you want to meet up for lunch? You seem like a cool guy, and kinda cute." Carrie said. Al blushed again.

"Uh, sure!" He said leaving. As Al left, Carrie opened Riley's curtain.

"That Al guy is pretty cool. I don't think you should mess with him." She said as she left.

"Hey Huey! Wanna ruin Al's chances with dat gurl?" Riley asked.

"Why would you do that? They like each other, and I know Al is kind of stupid, but he doesn't really deserve it."

"Well, Imma go do that. He said getting up and taking his crutches. He walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria. He took out a tube of very hot curry, and looked in a nearby fridge. There was some chicken in wrapping that had Carrie's name on it. Riley dumped a little on it, and then wrapped it back up.

Lunch time rolled around, and Carrie grabbed her chicken and sat down at a table. She waited for Al to arrive. He finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to perform surgery."

"That's okay. I have some chicken; I was hoping we could share it."

"Sure!" Al said as he was handed some. Carrie took her first bite, and started to cough and choke. Al was scared. Others looked around at him. Carrie continued to choke. Al went up to her.

"Do what they do in movies, do what they do in movies." Al kept telling himself. He wrapped his arms around Carrie's waste, and squeezed, giving her the Heimlich maneuver. He kept doing it, hoping it would work. She finally spat out the piece of chicken. People around the cafeteria clapped and cheered. Carrie looked at Al.

"Al! you saved my life!" she said. She gave Al a kiss on the cheek. Al blushed and smiled.

"Aww, it was nothing. I am a doctor anyway."

"You are the best one I know. So How about we go check on the boys?" asked Al.

"Only if we go together." Carrie said. They walked out of the cafeteria, as Carrie clinged on to Al. They walked inside Huey and Riley's room.

"So boys, had a good meal?" asked Al. Riley looked at Carrie in shock.

"No way! I just pit some of da spiciest curry powder in the world on that chicken, and you survive! Uh oh, did that shit come out loud?" asked Riley. Carrie was Pissed.

"What powder?" she asked. Riley took it out. Carrie grabbed it, opened it, and shoved it in Riley's mouth. Riley began to cough and scream for water. Al just closed the curtain.

"I think I will enjoy being a doctor." Al said.

"Me too." Carrie said. They looked into each other's eyes, until they shared a romantic kiss.

"So, same time tomorrow?" asked Al.

"You know it."


End file.
